Through Foreign Eyes
by wdntulike2no
Summary: Mercurys not from Spira. This only seems to convince Seymour and he wants to use her to get to Yuna. Now that she will soon be interrupting Yunas' pilgrimage, will she ever find the time to go home?
1. The Fall

Through Foreign Eyes

Italicized are Mercury's thoughts.

I was thrown into another world, this clearly wasn't Delphi. It wasn't as magestic yet it was more beautiful. I was plummeted to the grounds surface where I lay face down almost drowning in pools of water.  
I sat up and grabbed my head. Oh, how it hurt so bad. Opening my eyes fully, (I had been wincing from the pain), I noticed decrepid looking towers all flashing an angry red as lightening cracked onto them one after another.  
"Oh, this can't be good." I muttered to myself. I looked up horrified to see that a bolt was landing right at me. I jumped up and rolled out of the way. As the lightening cracked I held my chest scared at what happened.  
I felt my heart racing in my chest. I was clearly very, scared. I stood up quickly and looked both ways. Vast open area with discolored ground. I looked above me to see that lightening was cracking all but ten feet in all directions around me. This was spooky.  
I looked to the left of me and noticed a cave way!! out in the distance.

_Maybe it leads somewhere?_

Well this place can't be to safe, so I might as well hightail it out of here.  
I began to walk. My limbs felt like they were on fire and my head wanted to explode. I continued walking nontheless, for the cavern looking thing was not to far. Even if it was just a cave, it would shelter me from this rampaging thunder plain. This was horrible. Nikaru really sent me flying.

_Yeah through another world portal you numbskull._

My mind flashed from scenes of my previous fight to my sticky predicament here. My guardians almost had a heart attack as I went fying through the circle of mass, emitting from Nikaru's very palm.  
As I walked I stared at this cavern. Dodging a few bolts felt like a giant task. I was just cursing at my body, which felt like it was going to die when all of a sudden, these floating creatures attacked me.  
I hurtled into the ground face first and turned around. They were like the demons and monsters that I had to fight back home when training.

_Why me?_

I felt like just lying here forever. It felt good not to move. With the combined efforts of the lightening bolts and the monster attacks however I could not lay here.  
I stood up and put my hands together in front of me; a crystal staff materialized in my hands. I had no choice but to fight. I threw multiple magic spells at the monsters. I have to admit they have balls. They even came close enough to me where I had to use hand to hand combat.

_Thank god I'm a jack of all trades then huh?_

I thought sarcastically. They fought nasty, using many spells on me and when they got tired of that, ganged up on me and started to attack the ever loving shit out of me. Thankfully I can fight.  
One by one the monsters went flying and disintegrated in a mass of flying orbs surrounded by pastel pinks, blues, and greens. I stared in marvel until I noticed a warm gushy feeling from my side. Looking it was profuse bleeding from my side.

_Oh, what the hell?_

I must have been in to much pain already to notice more damage to me. There were to many monsters to really care.  
My staff went back into AoE and I walked some more, dragging my feet slowly from behind me. The blood kept oozing from my side and I felt like my head was no longer attached to my body. I fell to the ground, yet that cavern looking thing was so close?

_I just can't make it._

On the ground I rolled over to look at the sky that was just continuing to pour. Before I allowed myself to to just fall into unconciousness, I heard footsteps around me. I felt the body heat of something even closer.

_Not More monsters?_

I lifted my eyes up best I could. Not monsters, but human looking things that also looked like discolored elves. I was scared of them, but I couldn't help but feel the dizziness surround me. I finally just let go and the last thing I heard was, "Do we bring her to Lord Seymour?"


	2. The Elves

(Disclaimer: Unfortunatly, I own nothing, except the Mercury character and all persons regarding to her; A fiction of my own.) 

chapter 2 : The "Elves"

I awoke in a glamourous red and green wooded type looking room. I tried to move but ended up wailing in immense pain instead. My side felt like it was ripping and I was forced to fall back into the mountain of pillows behind me.

_Where the hell am I?_

I tried to stay calm, despite the fact that tears were welling up in my eyes. I felt my forehead and I was sweating. My long black hair felt damp and gross, probably from the sweating.

_What happened to me?_

I laid in the bed looking around noticing small dressers with intricate designs on it and elaborate colors. My eyes travelled from the walls to the furniture, to the door.  
The knob was turning and my heart began to race again. I began to think maybe I was stuck with Geo and Nikaru. I also forgot that I wasn't in Delphi so this was immpossible. Or was it?

_What if there was someone working for them?_

The thoughts ran through my head and I clutched the blankets tighter than I should have. The door slowly opened and a persons head popped through. My jaw dropped. It was a person with a slight yellow tinged skin, a light green beard, and hair. His eyes were deep forest green and he was wearing veryyyy /unusual/ clothes.

"Ah, M'Lady. It is good to see you have awakened from the fiend attack. I must say, You had us all worried for a moment." His voice was long and dronish and I stared at him not really sure as what I was supposed to respond with.

I tried to open my mouth but it was raspy and it hurt to sit up anymore. "Um, thank you?" I wasn't sure really what to say. He bowed to where his nose almost touched the floor. "Lord Seymour and Lord Jyscal will be here in a minute to welcome you more respectfully. Please my Lady, if you need anything, call on me. I am Tromell Guado."

_What the hell is a Guado?_

The Tromell person exited leaving me to very confused thoughts. After twenty more minutes of shifting in the bed to ease the pain, I finally gave up and sat completely up, ignoring the stabbing pain. I threw the mounds of blankets off of me and put my head in my hands? What was the matter? What was happening here?  
The door opened yet again, and another "Guado" guy appeared only this time with blue hair and beard with preist looking atire on. The second one looked more human but also had blue hair and what looked like extra veins on his face. He too was wearing a preist looking outfit except his whole chest down to his torso was bare. In my own opinion this human and younger looking one was ugly but had a nice body. The older one began to speak to me.

"Welcome to Guadosalem. I am Maester Jyscal Guado. I would like you to meet my son Seymour Guado. It is such an honor to have you here. I would like to say we rescued you on our way back from Macalania Temple. It is very fortunate that we did. Praise be to Yevon for this occurence." he bowed using this little hand motion where his hands looked like they were cupping something. His son did the same. I nodded but as I looked down I thought I could have died with shock.

_Where did my clothes go? What the hell did they dress me in? How did the dress me in it? Oh my God!_

I was panicking. My head never came back up. I grabbed the bottom to what looked like a white pansy dress. It was so ridiculous! I hadn't worn a dress since I pretended for Midenyo! I looked up and forced a smile at the two men who were smiling at me. "Uh, thank you?" I thanked them not knowing what else to really say.

I swear they look more like elves...Rapist Elves.....

Jyscal bowed himself out after wishing me a speedy recovery but his son stood there and folded his arms. "What were you doing in the Thunder Plains?" he asked me. His voice was soft and unmatching. I looked at him not knowing what to say?

_I can't just say 'Oh yeah, I was having a big fight and just kind of...dropped here..Yeah that's what happened..._

The words sounded stupid to me even in my head. I just shrugged. "Not many people like to pass through the Thunder Plains. It is very dangerous." his eyes glinted. I looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, I figured that out quickly"  
He paced around the bed until he was equidistant with me. "Your wound is a sword wound. And if I am not mistaken, fiends do not hold swords, or weapons."

_Oh, is it that noticeable?_

I stood up stumbling a little. I didn't want to tell him. He had this eerie essence around him. I figured there was nothing else I could do if I ever wanted to go home again. I explained to him everything there was to explain about Delphi. He listened to me about the Sorceress Powers and what is was to go on them. He heard about my guardians and the challenges I've been facing for two years. He nodded a lot to my misfortune but then he clasped his hands together. "Your a fighter?" he asked. I nodded.

Stupid, isn't that what I just told you?

"Then you won't mind coming with me to Bevelle? Besides your all alone and my father and I truly do need protection." I looked at him more closely.

_Are you friggen serious?_

"Protection. I also would like to hear more about your Delphi. And I will tell you about Spira." I had to sit and contemplate on this. Did I want to go home? Yes. Did I want to be stuck here without knowing anyone? No. Do I need serious mental and physical help. Hell Yea! Guess my answer will be, "Ok!"

The next day we were off to this City Bevelle. I learned about their faith Yevon, the other opposing people known as AlBhed, and besides the little miscolored elves (Guado) there were also Ronso, giant dog looking men things...

After walking through what seemed forever, (time just passed by as Seymour and I spoke), we found ourselves in front of a magnificent city. Bevelle. I marveled at its beauty and Seymour had to grab my elbow to keep me moving. We entered a temple and walked to three other men. I watched Jyscal talk to them. Seymour drifted away and was speaking to some other Guado. I "eavesdropped" and heard him say something that struck me in the heart.

"Tonight. Father will have his final pleading breath."

_Was he up to no good? I guess I would have to find out..._


	3. The Murder and Yuna

(Disclaimer: Unfortunatly, I own nothing, except the Mercury character and all persons regarding to her; A fiction of my own.) 

Ch. 3 The Murder and Yuna

Seymour came walking back from the halls from talking to who ever this Guado person was. He looked a little, scarier than he had these past two days.

_Two days? Oh God, have we really been speaking that much?_

I walked aimlessly around the halls of the Temple. I listened to the music which was a sweet melody; The hymn of the Faith, as Seymour explained as we first entered and I took notice I noticed the symbols all over the walls and the way the preists all looked at me as if I was nuts. They did the little hand prayer thing as I walked past.

_Hey I'm not the bald one! What do they think I am? Some miracle?_

I peered over the ledge looking deep into the smoky abyss that I had just discovered walking into the entrance hall. "Don't lean over to much or you'll fall." I turned around and it was this old guy who looked like a chinese emporer. Jyscal came to me from behind him and bowed doing that stupid hand prayer thing again. "Maester Mika, he wishes to welcome you to Spira from your attack with Sin." I looked perplexed.

_Sin? When was I attacked by that?_

I looked to Seymour who was staring at his father with jaw dropped. He just put his hand up and waved it as if to say, just let his father say what he had to. I just nodded stupidly.

The night came quickly and I grew bored with listening to Maester Mika, Jyscal, this bald guy Kinoc, and this Ronso Kelk guy talk. Seymour and his Guado buddies were no where to be found so I walked around aimlessly and bored. My mind began to wonder as I bumped into preists and kept walking silently in my own thoughts.

_When can I go home? I really want to. I miss everyone. Seymour was nice to talk to but he is one shady mofo. I don't even know the first step to take about going home. Maybe if I awaken AoE, she'll help me..._

I walked back out to the corridor hall where the Maesters Mika and Kinoc were surrounding Seymour and Jyscal. The poor Jyscal looked like he was going to die. He had been so depressed really, every time we spoke or looked at eachother. Hell, that first day we met he looked weary.  
I stayed in the doorway watching what ever was to happen. Seymours words raced through my mind. "Fathers last Pleading breath..." What did he mean? I folded my arms around a pillar near me and kept my eyesight on the men. "Jyscal, you know, your not doing a very good job as Maester. You are making me sick to even be called your son. Not that this is the first." Seymour spoke to his father. Jyscal folded his arms. "You will continue to hold the past against me?" Seymour folded his arms in mockery. "You did it. And you are driving Spira to the ground. You don't deserve to live." I looked from the doorway in sheer horror.

_He's gonna kill him!_

I wanted to say something. Anything would have been nice. Mika and Kinoc added their two cents by saying negative things about Jyscal as well. I couldn't move. I saw the poor mans death before he did. Jyscal was calm nonetheless and watched all these men continue to speak all negative and ill willed things. My feet were still planted to the ground.  
"And what do you suppose we do about it all?" Jyscal looked from each mans face and his eyes lingered on mine for a moment. I felt tears rush to my eyes as Seymour grabbed his defensless Father by the throat and squeezed the life out of him. I watched as the man gasped for air and begged and pleaded with Seymour to discontinue this action. His last gasp of air he made his last remark. "You will, be...stopped..." "What the hell!" I yelled. They turned around horrified to see a girl with a tear streaked face come running toward them. "Why the fu"  
"What are you doing here?" Seymour asked as calm as anything. I looked at him staring him in his cold eyes. "This girl can not leave your side Seymour. She has witnessed to much." Mika explained to him.

_I can't leave can I? Oh, AoE, please send someone to bring me home!_

The next thing I knew I was on my way to Luca. After the "Sending" of Lord Jyscal the Maesters staged the death to make it look false and now every one thinks he just passed on to the farplane. That was their excuse for heaven. On the ship to Luca I sat most of the time watching a group of Crusaders, A fighting group rallied together to fight against Sin, that I would get lost watching them laugh and talk.

_Would be nice to laugh again. If there was something to laugh about..._

Seymour would continuously call me to the lower deck where I would have to spend numerous hours listening to him drone on about how he is the new Maester blah, blah, blah!  
Kinoc was dropped off at this place called the Moonflow and the crusader group got off with him. They were going to be in the Crimson Squad I was told. I was never let out of the other two's sight after the boat crew and passengers became smaller in size. I would watch the sea instead and pray to God that I would be able to go home before anymore mishap.  
We landed at this giant city that had many people and what I was told was a 'sphere dome' for blitzball. The sport they play in Spira. See back in Delphi we had normal games like volley ball and basket ball. As the ship docked many people flocked to it to see the two Maesters. News of Jyscals death had already spread through out Spira so many were probably here to see Seymour. As I was let off after Seymour, I noticed a giant group of differently dressed people. Seymour stared at the girl who was in pink, white, and purple. I looked at her and noticed the way everyone surrounded her as if she needed the protection.

_She must be Summoner Yuna. The one Seymours been talking oh, so much about...._

Seymour made a speech that I could have kicked him in the head for and I watched the people gape at him like little obediant monkeys. Mika came next and the crowds cheered. Once everyone dispersed I stayed in the back and no one noticed I wasn't still following Seymour. I followed Yuna and her blonde friend around, to the cafe, and then back to the blitz dome. Something happened to Yuna where the AlBhed team kidnapped her. I thought I would have to do something but her guardian with the big black dress and little moogle was quick to form a party and take them on. I watched them rescue Yuna and they all went back happily to the game. Poor Wakka, he looked hurt. I had to go and cheer him on.  
I took a seat in the blitz dome and watched the Aurochs Vs. Luca Goers. It was an intense game and finally the Aurochs won. I cheered madly with the crowd but I noticed something they all didn't. Swimming fish weren't part of the Aurochs team. I knew that much.

_Fiends? In this city? How?_

I ran through the crowds that were starting to be attacked by fiends, jumping over screaming people and tripping over the ones to frightened to move. This was all happening to quickly for my brain. Of course in Delphi, our monsters looked like blood sucking demons from hell, but this isn't the time to reminisce on that.  
I brought out my staff and fought off as many of them as I could. I saw Wakka and that blonde kid fighting in the sphere pool, so I thought I could take care of things on the dry side.  
Once ten minutes went by, we were all fighting. Monsters came from all areas and directions. It was very tiring. I left the dome to infront of it and witnessed a man in a red coat slay a dragon looking thing with ease.

_Whoa..._

I ran back inside knowing the winged superman was here and got to witness Seymour come onto the deck. "You show off..." He summoned a great thing he failed to mention to me. As I looked at the things enormous size I was given ten seconds to also admire its strength. It killed all the fiends with one attack. I fell backwards as a fiend exploded in my face only to turn into those orbs earlier.  
I looked at the other side of the stadium and saw Yuna with the black dressed lady. One fiend Seymours thing forgot to kill I guess. They weren't paying attention and they would have gotten hurt. I ran over to them surprising them by jumping over the black dressed girl and digging the bottom of my staff into the fiend. It dispersed and I looked at Yuna and the other woman. "Sorry." I apologized.

_So you save someone and they look at you like you have thirty heads.....nice..._


	4. Startling Images

(Disclaimer: Unfortunatly, I own nothing, except the Mercury character and all persons regarding to her; A fiction of my own.) 

Ch. 4 Startling Images...

Yuna looked at me and did her Yevon thing. "No, we are most greatful thank you." The girl on the side of her did the prayer too. I looked up at Seymour but I didn't want to go with him, so I continued to talk to Yuna. She asked me to accompany her to the Luca entrance up the stairs from the town square. I asked her if I could just have one minute.  
I ran up the stairs to the obervation deck in the dome and ran over to Seymour. "Where are you going?" I asked him. He looked amused and happy about something. "To Djose Temple? Care to join?" he held out his hand. I cringed and backed up.  
"Lady Yuna asked to talk to me. I wanted to go there for a minute." Seymour thought about this for a moments time. I stood there ready to take action if he said no.

_Why am I waiting for an answer? He's not my mother..._

Seymour smiled wide and came over to me. He put both hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "Go with her on her pilgrimage. I think it will be very wise of you to help you learn of our Spira. Since you will be here for such a long time"  
I looked at him with a look of utter resentment. "I don't plan on being here long. I am sure my guardians are finding ways to bring me home." I didn't know why he was being so, crazy looking. What was going on? He kills his father, and expects me not to really tell anyone? Did he think I was on his side? Well, did he? In my opinion he was turning a bit looney.

_Who does he think he is? Friggen aye...._

He smiled broadly and waved me out of his sight. I ran through the dome up back through the streets to the stairs. I prayed on my way that Yuna and her friends didn't already leave. That would have sucked. Running up the steps I happened to look up. I saw that caped superman walking ahead of me with Yuna's blonde friend. I ran up behind them and Yuna and her other guardians were all spazzing out about this newcomer. "Sir Auron"  
Yuna saw me and waved. This seemed to double her excitement. I waved to her and walked unsure to her, dragging my feet a little bit. "This is the girl I was telling you about. She saved me and Lulu." Yuna addressed the rest of the group. I put my hands to my cheeks in a little bit of embarassment. "It was nothing really..." I tried to say. The red coated guy came up to me and was literally in my face. "Your eyes tell a story..." The blonde kid huffed and said, "You and your stories Auron. Get over it!" "Tidus, you watch your mouth!" this was coming out of the same Wakka I had just felt bad for in the game.  
"Where are you from?" Auron asked me, still in my face. "Um, uh, I, uh, was attacked by sin. I can't remember."

_I felt stupid saying this excuse. I guess Mika and Jyscal making it up has proven to suit me. I couldn't just say, "I was sent from above.." Of course that would only be like, half lieing...It would be funny though to see their faces._

"Really! That's what he said!" Wakka pointed to Tidus who laughed a little while scratching the back of his head. I blushed in deep embarassment. "Why are you hanging around Maester Seymour anyway?" Wakka asked getting his nerve up to talk to me. "Um, he was the first person I recognized?"

_What was I really suppose to say? I had no clue what anything was!_

I didn't feel wanted in this group. Auron was a little bit of a drill seargent. Wakka and Lulu seemed to have this bickering dilemma where that's what they did quite a bit. Tidus and Yuna had this secret I like you thing going on and I wasn't really one to point it out. Kimarhi, being the first Ronso I had seen besides the blitz team, I was just in wonderment looking at him. I felt like I had to follow them. Yuna would ask many questions about myself and I would just sit in blank stares most of the time.

_How am I supposed to tell her about myself when I don't even know that much about myself? It just doesn't make sense..._

Tidus was a funny character, I soon found out. We stayed at the Rin's Travel Agency and him and Auron bickered. I laughed silently to myself. A thought also dawned on me once everyone had gone outside.

_I couldn't stay with Yuna the whole pilgrimage. She would eventually end up dieing and I really didn't want to be around for that. I'm glad becoming a sorceress doesn't mean dieing later. Of course, I was the only one in my world so, technically I could if Nikaru manages to kick my ass. Wouldn't be that hard seen as though i'm a sensitive moron...._

I folded my arms and walked outside to look at what everyone else was. I gasped pretty loud. The sun set was beautiful! I leaned up against a post, and just stared out in the distance watching the silhouettes of Yuna and Tidus's shadows play against the grass. They would make a cute couple. Really they would. Unfortunatly I think Seymour will do something to Yuna but this wasn't my world to care.

_What happens if they expect you to? What then?_

I closed off my mind. Sometimes it was normally AoE talking subconciously to me. Sometimes I wish she wasn't there.

_I should seriously wake her..._

I stared at the glistening sea, transforming from a golden jewel to a pink reflection of the sky. It made me long for home. I didn't really consider Delphi home until just now. What I wanted to do was go home. There was to much anger and secrecy in Spira. At least in Delphi I was the one controlling the unlocking of it.

The next few days we walked along the Mi'ihen Highroad. The morning after we all looked at the sun set, a chocobo eater was around for our fighting and dining pleasure. Just when we woke up to...(grumble..grumble..) I helped fight! But I didn't want to.  
So I was following the group, going from the highroad to this blockade where these Crusaders wouldn't let us pass. We met up with another summoner, I guess they had met before, and they gave up trying to pass. Just when I thought we weren't getting passage through,just when I thought a certain stupid bastard would never bother me again, I looked and saw _him_. Heart dropping my jaw fell as well.

_What the hell does he want?_

Seymour came walking up. Yuna, of course gaped at him. He spoke to the group throwing me glances as if I was supposed to talk to him or something. I walked away from them all, and jumped when Tidus tapped my shoulder. "Are you ok? You seem all distant when he is around." I smiled despite the fact that he was right. I nodded, then shrugged and watched him go back to Yuna with his own reassuring smile.

_It must be nice, ya know, to have someone love you like that...I would probably never, ever, see that. Well its good to know I see it before they do..._

Seymour ended up getting us granted access to the Djose Highroad. Yuna and the group were just getting ready to be on their way when some Crusaders requested her presence at some Operation Mi'ihen. I knew it couldn't be good the way all the Crusaders were rambling on about how they were going to single handidly beat Sin ... along with the help of the AlBhed.  
Yuna and the others all made their way to the camp where it was going to be held. I followed in the far back completely not wanting to go. My mind was on my other friends, and how I missed them. I think some serious depression was starting to set in. Walking behind them at a good distance I saw the other Maester Kinoc guy. He spoke with Auron. Lulu and Yuna conversed among themselves and I felt out. Well I wasn't in to begin with...

I sat on the edge of a cliff, swinging my legs, humming songs from Evonescah, my home land in Delphi. I was really sad. Suddenly I heard squeals and cries of pain. Looking down I saw monster creatures being let out of giant cages.

_Morons...._

I turned around and saw a lot of crusader people running around. Looking out into the distance, the sea looked as if it was swelling. I squinted and rolled backwards. "Is that supposed to happen?" I screamed out loud to some body. They looked with their hand above their head. "SIN!" they cried out loud.  
I was jostled back and forth as everyone went nuts. Sin came up from the water and released a lot of energy. I looked below me to see chocobo knights running through the beach attacking fiends and being attacked themselves. I didn't know what to do in the confusion. Looking behind me yet again Yuna and co. were fighting along side Seymour. I didn't feel as though I needed to help them any. I fell backwards as the earth trembled below my feet. I looked towards the sea again to see the AlBhed launch an attack on Sin. He went nuts and blew up the ship!

_What the hell?_

I stared in mortification. The steam from the sinking ship hissed as it sank into the murky sea water. Sin then unleashed an attack that would stay imprinted in my mind forever. A dark gray gravity beam was unleashed from the depths of sins body. Everything in its path disintegrated and was killed on site. My jaw, if possible, hit the ground even harder. Turning in a slight paralyzed manner, I saw everyone else in the same stance. Tidus however began running. I watched him run all the way into the water. I feared that Sin would kill him to. Something said, RUN! and stupid me followed the voice. The voice belonged to Aiva. My little 7 year old friend that I would do anything for. Including die.  
I stupidly followed Tidus' path into the ocean. I jumped in hearing a couple of people yell to me to come back. I saw Aiva in the distance, her blue pig tails bouncing in the wind and her smile illuminating the sky. I felt like I was back in Delphi. Even if for just a moment. I had not sensed that Aiva was not her but Tidus' recent location. He was cursing and swearing and yelling at Sin, as if Sin was his father. "Hey, Hey!" I yelled to him grabbing his flailing arms. He had just surfaced from what he told me and I looked back out into the open waters. "That was sin?" I asked. He nodded. I turned to go back to shore, and he followed. I stood up once I could and looked around. Everywhere there was someone dead and Yuna was dancing the sending. Certain wounded were being healed by a nun who came by and others were crying about there loss. I stared at them feeling the hot rush of anger and tears nearing my own eyes as well. I held my arms tight, cold with the frigid wind that had just come to me.

_I will never, ever! let Delphi get this bad. For Aiva's future, and my present. Nothing this catastrophic, will ever happen while I am still around...._


	5. Turning Point

(Disclaimer: Unfortunatly, I own nothing, except the Mercury character and all persons regarding to her; A fiction of my own.) 

Ch. 5 Turning Point....

I felt like crap. My legs were shaking and I was completely thrown. I was so depressed over what I had seen, that I fell to the ground and began to sob uncontrollably. This was horrible.

"Why are you crying? You witnessed this very same stuff in Delphi child..."

AoE had come out to visit. She startled me by talking to me. I looked up and my eyes glazed over. Her beautiful glossy black hair came to her face as she knelt down to hold my face. I grabbed her hands. "I want to leave! I can't take having catastrophe in two places!" Her skin glistened like frosted snow in the sun. Her pale tinted blue eyes scrutinized my soaking tear stained face. "Your being strong Mercury. That is all we can expect from you. Of course this world will make you sad. It is a sad time"  
Her words made me stare her in her face and back up. "Strong? Is this some kind of sick challenge of endurance?" I asked getting hot tempered. This normally happened when I was scared. AoE smiled and stood up. Her long white dress flailed in the wind and she put her hands together as if in prayer. "Mercury, calm yourself. Phayne and the others have a pretty good idea on how to take us home. Besides Nikaru wants you home to."

_I bet he does...That sick bastard...._

I shook my head mumbling to myself. I took AoE's hand and began walking. I was very much wanting to leave this place. I looked around for Yuna and the others and my heart sank. "Ah great. They're gone." I said to myself. AoE folded her arms and pointed to Seymour, who was smiling very wide, walking towards us. She put her arms together and in a whiff of smoke she dissappeared again. Once again I was alone.

"No your not dear. I am always with you!" I heard AoE's voice in my head. It made me smile despite how I didn't want to. Seymour took my arm and began talking. I looked at him to everyone in a nervous way. "Well, let us see. I told Yuna and the others to go on with out you. I hope you don't mind but I would certainly like to speak to you, without, uh, complications." I looked at him and it horrified me that he was all smiles.

_How could anyone smile when we all just saw a hundred plus people die?_

Seymour noticed my muteness and looked at me even more. "Your crying? Why?" I could have kicked him in his guado killing ass. "Why?" I asked disgusted, "Did you not just witness what happened?" He smiled even more. Maester Kinoc came from behind us and looked at me. "I would have been sure Seymour, you told her this would not work for them. Hmm, maybe you should have." I stared at Seymour and Kinoc dumbstruck. "You knew this was going to happen? What drugs are you on!?" I ripped my arm out of Seymours grasp and faced both men. I was really starting to feel the depression of being alone. Time could not even erase all the stuff that was now imprinted in my mind. "Are you all insane"  
Both men grinned and Seymour opened his arms. "This was meant to happen this way. Nothing happens without a reason!" I stared at him feeling hot angry tears. This felt like telling Sun Yong, my guardians' friend, captain of the Resistance Army in Delphi, that war was not the answer. "So your telling me ALL those people were meant to die? What about their families? They look up to your Yevon kissing asses for guidance! Not for a one way ticket to death! Your playing God!" I screamed at him. They both looked at me, smiles wiped off their faces. "Who is God? There is only Yevon." Kinoc put his two sense in. I wanted to murder him right here but I had seen enough blood shed. "Your wrong!" I half whispered pointing to them. Seymour folded his arms. "Let me tell you something. Stop being a pain and just pretend it didn't happen." I stared at him some more.

_Seriously now, what are they on?_

"Pre-pretend?" I cried coldly. My voice lowering with each passing syllable. He nodded. "Fuck. You." and I turned away from him. I began to walk when I felt a pair of arms grab me from behind. I looked down and it was Seymour. Kinoc came in front of me, keeping distance from my swinging arms and legs. "Where do you think your going? I think you should be put to death young lady for being quite rude to Maesters." I spit in Kinocs face. "Screw Baldy." Seymour tightened his grip. "I think we'll just have to take her back to Guadosalem." he mused. Kinoc scratched his head, very angry. "Why don't we just go to Bevelle and have her executed!" I felt Seymours head shake. He was putting his head on the back of mine. I kicked as hard as I could but it was doing nothing. "No my good man. We will do as I say. She is still of value to us."

_Value? I was more valuable dead!_

"As you say Seymour." Kinoc produced something out of his pocket, and put it up to my face. I bit his hand before he actually got to me, but Seymour pulled my hair so I couldn't move anymore. I held my breath as long as I could but my head began to spin. Opening my mouth to inhale I smelled something sweet and pleasant. Before I knew it, I was down for the count.

_Wake up Mercury! What are you doing? WAKE UP!!!_

I jerked awake. I was in complete darkness but I managed to know where I was. Back at square one. Thoughts raced in front of my minds eye and I was flabbergasted sitting here. I put my hand out and emitted a fire ball in my hand. I jumped up from the bed I was in and looked around using this. I found the door and slid it open. I was back in Seymours mansion. Extinguishing the fireball I walked down the stairs. I saw a man I had seen before just leaving the entrance hall.

_Who cares about him, where's Seymour?_

I went into the other room and Seymour was yelling at some guy who was holding a recorder. At the very same time my legs went weak and I fell to the floor. Both men turned around and Seymour came over to me. "I don't think you should be walking around. Your sick." He tried to caress my face but backed up best I could. "Tromell. Tromell take her back upstairs, have another Servant dress her. Get ready for the journey to Macalania where we will await Lady Yuna." I stared at him. "So you are going to do something to her aren't you, you evil bastard!" He knelt down and looked me in the eyes. "Only what is good for Spira. Now you need to go get dressed and stop worrying about Yuna." I was dragged all the way up the stairs, and back into the room where an anxious female Guado stood.

_C'mon! This is getting to be bad..._

The female guado was given her instructions to help me get dressed and she stammered as she spoke. She seemed as nervous as I was scared. Why I was scared, I don't know. Why I am not fighting like I normally would? Being alone made me kind of not want to. I noticed now as I was forced into some new clothes, that just because I am alone don't mean jack shit. I had to fight back.

_Now were talking. The old Mercury is back....yay..._

I was smuggled out of Guadosalem and back to where I first came to Spira. It seemed only yesterday I hit the ground with a loud crunch and was dodging bolts of lightening. We entered the most beautiful woods I had ever seen, but I wasn't given much time to marvel at them. The drug still was taking affect on me and I was stumbling at an alarming rate. The Guado were all nervous looking and helped me up.

_They are scared of him? Aren't they..._

We went into this snow capped area and entered the most beautiful temple I had seen by far. Macalania Temple glistened like AoE's skin and for some weird reason this reminded me of it. I was taken into the temple where I felt like I could move no more.  
The drugs were wearing my body down and I sat on the floor in front of some Chamber of the Fayth. I looked around at the Guado who were all looking at me like I was some weird person or being from outer space. I leaned back and looked up at the ceiling to restless to move.

_How many hours have I been here?_

I seemed to come in and out of conciousness as the many faces appeared in front of me. Soon I saw the shape of Seymour. He leaned down near my sitting and dormant body and whispered in my ear. "The time has come. After tonight you will bring me to your world and I will control Spira and Delphi." If I could talk I would have. If I could have smacked him I would have too! There was no way in hell he was going to gain control over Delphi and Spira. So this is why he has been so interested.

_Prick..._

I watched Yuna walk in and she smiled wearily to me. I knew Seymour had asked her to marry him for purposes of his own, and it must be killing her inside. I saw the two go arm and arm into the chamber of the fayth and Seymour emerged by himself.  
Waiting a few more moments Tidus and the rest of Yuna's guardians, plus one more little cute blonde girl. She looked about my age. Very young.  
Before I knew it a fight began; Seymour Vs. Yuna and company. I finally snapped out of what the drug did to me but I was stumbling around. Yuna who was on the side line yelled to the new girl. "Rikku! Help Mercury. Get out of here ok?" Rikku smiled at Yuna and then me. She trotted over to me and spoke. "Ok Yunie! C'mon Mercury! Time to get you outta here!" I slipped my arm around her neck and we began walking. Seymour yelled for us to stop and he turned his driection to everyone in the room. "This power it will be mine. Come, Feel my pain Anima!" and that scary gigantic big thing from Luca was going to fight. I looked at Rikku and she looked at me. I slipped away from her and held my necklace.

_Time to help me AoE darling._

I put my hand up and sparks flew about my body from the ground. I was encased in white smoke and I was put back into my fighting atire. Me and RIkku nodded to eachother and went to go help fight against Seymour. "Yeah! Look out! We're gonna kick your butt!" Rikku laughed out loud. She grabbed my hand and we ran back to the scene...

_It was an all epic battle... Guess nothing lasts forever aye Seymour..._


	6. Home

(Disclaimer: Unfortunatly, I own nothing, except the Mercury character and all persons regarding to her; A fiction of my own.) 

Ch. 6 Home

Seymour fought hard and he fought dirty. Using this "Aeon" as I heard everyone saying, was just another way to fighting dirty. On the side line for a moment I was clutching my necklace starting to feel some pain in my chest. Rikku who I seemed to be getting close to, really quickly, looked at me. "Are you ok?" she asked. I smiled at her. "It's just the fight, ya?" Wakka asked on the other side of me. I nodded even though I highly doubted this was the reason.

_I wish I knew what it was..._

The Aeon seemed to keep coming for more and more. It would instantly drain us and we would be forced to Phoenix Down before continuing our fight. The Aeon lasted a good hour to hour and a half before Seymour finally cracked and called it back. Yuna was getting tired and Tidus was protecting her at all costs. Seymour came as close to Yuna to knock her in the side and she fell. Quickly to the rescue was Rikku and I, while the others quickly nipped Seymour out of the game. Seymour made this dramatic fall, and said something to Yuna. "Would you pity me now?" and he hit the floor in this graceful dead position.  
Yuna went over to him and closed his eyes. I sat on the other side and couldn't help but feel as though I lost a dear friend.

_How though, he wanted to use you to control Delphi..._

I thought of this and stood up in rage. I looked at the doors to this room and Tromell along with other Guado were entering.

_Ut...oh...._

They came in outraged. Tromell was confused. He was flipping out and wouldn't let Yuna, Tidus or Rikku explain anything. "Hey, show them that sphere!" one of them cried out. Tromell unfortunatly held it out. "This one!?" and it crashed to the floor in a million pieces. Wakka was losing it, being a religious man, and the rest of us were surrounding Yuna afraid the Guado might retaliate. "Lady Yuna, I never would have suspected you! Nor you Mercury. After all Seymour had done for you!" I put my hands to my chest and put my head down. There was a little bit of shame coming on but I looked up nontheless and stared at him. I wasn't about to feel guilty.  
"Yuna, send him." Auron said to her. She nodded but Tromell flipped again. "No." The guado carried Seymour out and Tidus looked daggers at this person. "You're not letting us go..." his voice trailed off. Everyone looked taken aback except me. You had to expect this sort of thing where I came from.  
" Of course not. Lord Seymour would never forgive us.." Everyone looked around then Auron yelled out, "Run!" We all followed orders and made a break for it. Passing the Guado I got grabbed from behind by that same recorder person I had seen earlier when I awoke from Kinoc's sleeping med. Rikku, Tidus, Lulu, and Kimahri stopped.  
"Go!" I screamed. "Don't wait"  
They didn't move and that caused them all not to move. Yuna called out quickly, "Mercury! We'll see you again right?" I stopped struggling and looked at her.

_I wish I would be home by then but,...._

'Yeah!" I yelled back to her. She started to run again and they all followed her. Rikku and Tidus waved and then followed. I was carried off by a thousand Guado people because they found out Mercury was to strong for them to handle. I was carried off into a side room in the entrance hall of the temple. Seymour was lying on a bed in front of a thousand or so Guado. I was forced to watch as Tromell knelt by the bedside and said a prayer or mumbled something to himself. I watched as the dead Seymour sat up in the bed. He looked around and touched his body and clothes. He clenched his fists and smiled. He turned and looked at me. "Didn't think I was gone did you?"

_Ok! Nothing like that ever happened in Delphi!!!!_

I stared at him with my jaw on the ground. I was forced to stand up by being yanked by my arms. Breaking out of the Guados' grip, I stumbled over to Seymour, looking back at my captives and back at him. Once close enough I stared. He looked solid. But was he? I touched his robe and it was completely solid. I ran my hands down it and then looked up at his face. He smiled wide, I cringed and I felt myself fall backwards and hit the ground really, really, hard.

**(an hour later)**

"Ohhhh, where am I?" I sat up and rubbed my head. Looking around I first noticed Seymour was speaking to Tromell and I was in some vehicle. Turning to my left was Yuna, who also, was waking out of unconciousness. "Yuna!" I cried. She looked at me with big open eyes. "Oh Mercury!" We embraced and I felt her frail figure shake, but when I looked at her face it was calm and unscared. "You ok?" I asked her. She nodded.  
I looked at the thing we were riding in, and it seemed to be in the rocky desert. She explained to me about an Al Bhed dwelling known as Home, being here. We stared at the endless dunes of sand going past us as they were blurry waves of gold. Seymour and a couple of Guado and Kinoc came over to us, over hearing that we were awake. "Yuna, your going to be my dearest wife. You understand? And you," he pointed his finger at me, "you will be there and create a demension to your world. It will be the uniting of two." Seymour demanded.

_Talk about right to the point.  
And how many times do I have to explain...I. DONT. KNOW. HOW. TO. GET. BACK. TO. DELPHI!!!_

Yuna nodded and I sat there dumbstruck. What was I supposed to say? She was just letting herself be dragged into this. I looked at her pleadingly and she took my hand. "Trust me." I nodded but my attention was focused to the window in front of us. I pointed horrified.  
Seymour looked too, and he laughed and walked away. Yuna looked and she passed out. I caught her but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the site.  
A giant citadel like city was engulfed in flames. The desert sand around it singed and glinted in the burning sun above it. Fiends and Guado were attacking the people known as AlBhed. "Your friends are in there..." A guado who had its head down in shame said to me. I looked at him with my mouth down in awe, but I looked back. The vehicle I was in jolted, and we started to fly. Looking still out the window I saw a flying ship come from under the sand. It left off and at the same moment, "Home" blew up. The explosion was tremendous leaving us for rocky turbulence. Unknown to me, but tears were already splashing down my face.

_How could this be?_

Another thought that horrified me was the fact that our friends were in there and they could have been killed. What if the airship didn't make it? What if they were on it? I held the dormant Yuna in my arms and looked at her face. What if she never saw Wakka, Lulu, Tidus, Kimahri, Auron or Rikku again? For some reason I felt like a million emotions hit me. When the smoke subsided we were already in the air, thousands of feet off the ground. I stared out that window and laid Yuna gently on the ground. I stood up and rocked for a few minutes. Getting my balance I saw Seymour walk over to us one more time. Not being able to handle myself any longer, I summoned my staff at my side. Not being able to handle the emotion and pain anymore, I walked up to him. "Hm?" he turned and looked at me. With all the anger, pain, emotion, my fright, I punched him with all that backing it up. He staggered into the wall. "I can't do this anymore Seymour. I can't pretend any longer. I'm not frail, or weak, or always a scardy cat! I can't let you continue this!" I cried and fell to my knees. "But I don't want to fight alone!" I was confused. He rubbed his jaw and turned. I sat there and held my crystalline staff. I looked at it and the jewels at the top began to flicker with bright white light. I stared at it more closely and Yuna woke out of her little coma. "Mercury?" she crawled over to me and I smiled. "What is that?" she asked me. I smiled brightly and put one arm around her and hugged her gently. "My staff that I fight with." and I went into explaining about my Delphi to her...

_The flicker of light was my ray of hope, and if I wasn't mistaken, that meant everyone was alive, and, I was soon, going to be able to go home. But, I was sure there was just one more thing, I had to do...Stop Seymour...because it seems I have attatched myself to Yuna and the others. I just hope, I will be able to help them, before it all becomes to late....._


	7. The end

(Disclaimer: Unfortunatly, I own nothing, except the Mercury character and all persons regarding to her; A fiction of my own.) 

CH. 7 I'm Going Home...and the End.....

I think I might have fallen asleep. I turned to look up and I was staring up at a ceiling. Rolling over I saw a pink silky material blocking my eye. I sat up and saw it was a pillowcase. "Where am I?" I asked aloud. "Your going to witness the uniting of Spira. Yuna and I have spoken and it seems the best." I looked up through the doorway to see Seymour emerging through it. "Your supposed to be dead!" My voice shook. Dead people in Delphi, normally stayed dead. I stood up on the bed and backed off into the wall. Seymour came nearer me and I thought I could have died, oh and I would have stayed dead.  
"No, I am not dead completely. I am truly feeling great. Death is just the next life in a story that unfolds." I stared at the blue haired idiot and I started to spaz out. "Don't come any nearer! I swear I'll smack you!"

_Smack him? Are you a little girl? Punch him you faggot!_

He stopped and smiled. He opened his arms and raised his shoulders. "Mercury how can you be so cruel? Death will bestow you as well. It happens to everyone!" I looked at him and jumped over the bed. I backed off into one of the walls. I turned to see a :New Yevon: scroll on the table. "Am I in a temple?" I asked more myself than him. "Bevelle. Yuna and I are to be wed in a matter of hours. The nuns are dressing her as we speak. She will make a lovely wife. And then I will use her life to its fullest. She will help me become the next sin!" That comment had struck a nerve somewhere. I went over to Seymour shakily and wearily and went really close to his face. "She will never be your wife..." I trailed off, "and what do you mean the next sin? You look like him already!" He looked at me and grabbed both my forearms. "Let go of me!" I yelled. I kicked him hard in his place that should count in life, and he backed off squeezing his knees, bent over in pain. He laughed a little and stood up straight. "Just kidding. It doesn't hurt. I'm dead!" I looked at him and I swear I felt like the worlds biggest blonde. I felt like Dizzie!  
I saw my staff hanging up by the window and I couldn't get to it. It kind of felt like being stuck in a cage with a lion, and I was a mouse.  
I backed up as best I could until I hit the wall again. He came over to me, stealthily, almost creepily. He put his hands on my face. "You know, we could do great things. I know your power." I was too shocked to move. I felt like a tease.

_Phayne would really kick my ass right now...._

I moved my head quickly, making him take his big Guado hand off of the side of my face. He just stared at me. He moved the falling hair from my face back to my neck. I felt his hand graze my skin. I felt weak, and a little distressed. Why was I feeling so helpless? My necklace started blinking. "Huh?" I looked down surprised. When my attention wasn't focused on Seymour anymore, and at my blinking accessory, he took this time to surprise me himself. I felt my body being smashed against the wall, the weight of his body against mine, ...

_Looking back on this..Im gonna hurl just telling you..._

...the weight of his body against mine. He put his face right near mine and whispered into my ear. "You know you want to be powerful. I know about you. A man is looking for you. And in return for you I am going to get power in your world. And using Yuna's life, I shall get it here in Spira. I will be ultimate"  
My eyes widened in fear and disbelief.

_Someone is looking for me? Why wasn't I told! ... or found..(grumble, grumble)_

"Who?" I couldn't help but not ask. I tried to squirm away from his body but he was not letting me move anywhere. "Does it matter?" and he got up close and personal. I felt his lips hit the side of my face close to my lips and he smeared his mouth over to mine.

_Memo to self : First get psycho dead person off, then disinfect mouth with anti-dead people creme and lysol...maybe alcohol would work...ewww (cringe)_

I pushed him off of me and he only went back a few feet. " A black haired man, ok?" and he attempted to grab me again. My heart fell to the ground. "Nikaru?! Seymour, do you know what you've done?!" I ran from the room but fire sparked in front of me. "Nothing. And now you will stay." Seymour got possessed and his voice sounded like a million people resided in his body.

_To hell I will..._

I turned around and looked at him. He smiled as I felt the anger rise in me. I hadn't felt so angry. Just as I thought I could attack, I was stabbed with a needle from behind.

_Stupid jerks..just can't fight. Gotta attack me from behind every time huh!? This is getting tiring..._

Well when I awoke once again from my peaceful slumber..

_Yeah,..sure_

I was dressed in a white dress that looked like I was ready for a wedding. I smacked myself in the head in sudden realization. "The Wedding!" I got up and fell over the dress. Arms flailing in the air, I hit the ground rather hard, straight on my face. I looked up and heard church bells going in the distance. "Oh frig"  
I jumped up, and held the dress this time, running for the door. "Madam Mercury this way!" a nun called out. I looked at her. I followed her through many halls and finally to an open door. Following the nun to the door I watched in horror as Yuna and Seymour were kissing while the whole gang was in front of them.

_How long was I in there! Oh my god, thats it! I can't be here no more. This is so retarded!_

"Stop Seymour!" I yelled. He looked up at me. I stomped over pushing everyone away from me as I made my path. I walked up the stairs and took Yuna by her arm and pushed her behind me. I pointed at Seymour. "Your retarded! And you," I pointed to Yuna, "just send him! Damn you guys wait forever. And all you guardians, why don't you really do something?" My temper was flaring. I wasn't saying half of what I should have.  
"Mercury, get out of the way before I have you killed!" Seymour thundered. "GO AHEAD!" I yelled at him. "It's not like I aint used to being threatened 24/7!" Seymour clenched his fist. I heard guns cock and point right at me. "Stop this." came a soft and silent voice. Yuna was looking at both Seymour, and I with big and fearful eyes. She pulled out a staff and began to wave it in the air. Seymour raised his arms and the guns were being ready to be fired. Mika looked at Yuna. He spoke to her forcing her to make a decision between her friends and sending Seymour. She dropped her staff and it fell to the floor, tumbling down the stairs to lay dormant at Tidus' feet.

I sighed wicked loud. "Oh my god." Tidus and the others then went into an argument and I stood there wishing they would all just fall off a cliff. Turning to look at the balcony of the wedding chapel, or whatever it was, I had to double look. Yuna was on the edge ready to fall off of the cliff. Everyone noticed. I put my hands on my face.

_Oh my god..._

Yuna said that she could fly and I started to laugh. I think if anything I cracked under pressure..."If you fall, you'll die.." Seymour told her again. I seriously thought for a moment I should join her. We'd have a cup of coffee on the way down. Yuna spoke to her guardians and I suppose this was meant to be addressed to me as well. I couldn't listen to her anymore. I fell to my knees and watched as she leaned back and just fell. My eyes opened in sheer amusmant as everyone ran to the balcony to check on her death. Unfortunatly for them Yuna summoned an aeon and she was caught in midair. We saw her and the aeon just fly away. During her absence Rikku came over to me quickly and whispered something in my ear.

"Good-bye for now! We'll see each other again someday!" She backed off and threw a smoke grenade thing. While coughing and in the pandemonium, I managed to watch as everyone made their escape. Rikku turned in the smoke and managed one last wave good-bye before Tidus grabbed her arm and also waved good-bye before running off. I kept staring out in the distance, even after her and the others figures faded away. Seymour grabbed me by the scruff of the neck surprisingly and pulled me up, forcing me to go back to reality and look into his ugly face. "You! You keep costing me everything. You aren't worth keeping alive anymore!" he spat in my face as he spoke. A vein was bulging out of his temple and his eyes were red with anger. I looked at him and smiled dearly in his face. "Are you on some kind of drugs. Go ahead. I dare you to even uh, attempt, thats the word, attempt to kill me." He looked at me his eyes bulging out of his face. He threw me down to the floor but I ended up laughing so horrible sounding even he turned to face me. "You think this is funny do you? We'll see when Delphi and Spira are controlled by me." I looked at him. "You will never control my kingdom. That's right, mine!" I stood up. I didn't care if this made me the most infamous person in all of Spira. When I could go home, I still didn't know. I wasn't ready to let him talk about my kingdom as if it was his. It was bad enough a whole family already did back in it!  
I held my hands out in front of me again and once more my staff materialized in front of me. It was blinking furociously and it was semi-blinding me. Seymour looked at me and held his fist up. He changed back into his maester clothes and had his own staff in front of him. He raised his staff in the air and a shit load of machines came at me. I jumped sideways into the air and landed on the balcony railing. Three machines came running at me probably attempting to push me off. I jumped up as they came close enough, stepped on one of their heads and flipped through the crowd that was in awe of watching the machinery fall to their death. In the air getting ready to land a white light surrounded me and I changed back into the very first outfit I came to Spira in. Black shorts, shirt, and boots. It felt good to be back in the proper fighting attire. I landed on one leg, kneeling down and I lifted my head up completely satisfied to see the looks on everyone's faces. "So you aren't as weak as you have been displaying. Fine prepare to... AHHH!" The ground beneath us shook and it sent all of us hurtling to the opposite side. I banged into Mika but to my horror I went right threw him. I fell over to the balcony railing, as the ground beneath us tilted violently to the side.  
I was stuck between the railing and the ground and that was keeping me from falling. The priests and the nuns retreated to the high bridge while the fighters stayed. I heard guns going off and Seymour and that Kinoc guy shouting orders.

_The bullets weren't whizzing by me though..._

I looked up rubbing my head. A familiar face was in front of what looked like a small army. That familiar face was none other than..."Nikaru! What are you doing here?" I shouted above the chaos. "That's the thanks I get for bringing you home?" he asked in his scary voice. I didn't care though how his voice sounded I could go home. Behind him though struck me as odd. Seymour looked at everyone and then to me. He had one of his men grab me and hold me securly by the neck and put a gun to it. I rolled my eyes. "You want her back, do you Nikaru? Hand over the power as promised. "

_Nikaru always lies. He doesn't make promises stupid, unless they benefit him!_

Nikaru smiled and held up a hand. Everyone of my guardians came down including Melanie, and Dizzie. "Are you alright Mercury dear?" Dizzie asked me. I nodded. I closed my eyes and opened them and the man holding me ignited into flames. He screamed and backed off then I stemmed the fire. The man fell to the floor gasping in air. It was an all out fight. I looked up and Seymour was assembling a small group together. I watched him leave with the others. "Stop fighting all of you!" I yelled. Everyone looked up. "This is pathetic. Nikaru I know there is some kind of twist at the end so will you just tell me?" I panted, feeling the pain from being hit over and over again.  
Nikaru looked at me and nodded. His....fake nod. "Sure dear. As you see only Dizzie and Melanie are here and that means one more isn't. Do you want to go home now? Or do you want to go save her and figure out a way home on your own. Atleast if you guys never get to go home again, you'll have each other"  
His mockery made me angry. "Why you bastard!" I yelled. A fireball ignited in my hands and I went to throw it at him. He dodged it and laughed. All of the people I thought were my guardians were none other than dimension shifters. Back to their original forms I felt my heart sink.

_No...I needed to go home...Melanie and Dizzie are real... aren't they?_

Well they were because they were looking just as pissed off as I was. It was a matter of, save Phayne....or go home without her and never see her again. Do I really have to comtemplate on this? "Fine Nikaru, you win...again..." I said grudgingly. My necklace started to glow this time. "I knew you would see things my way." was all he said. "I don't see things your way. But my friends mean more to me than you know. They are the ones who have been there for me," I clutched my necklace and looked down. An image of Rikku, Tidus, and Yuna had just entered my head, "I can never forget about them. If you making me attempt to save Phayne is a way to keep me out of Delphi longer then unfortunatly you win. But if you are in attempts to make me forget about my friends for my own purposes than you are terribly mistaken. You might think you win now but when my friends and I are united we will over power you. Unfortunatly this is a further delay in me kicking your ass!" Nikaru laughed and folded his arms together. "This is also a further delay in what your grandmother promised me. I will assure you, you will be punished." I stared at him. "FIne Nikaru. Whatever you say!" I held my staff close to me and a white light began to illuminate the sky. It was as if a wind picked up speed out of no where and began to howl. My hair was whipping around me as the light grew larger and then a small silver smoke hole appeared.

_How did I manage that?_

It seemed this was the way I should go. I turned from Nikaru, my staff held high, blazing the light everywhere. My friends and I jumped into the light and that was it.  
I will never forget them as I felt myself looking at Spira, and then being rushed through nothing watching Nikaru's amazed face, holding each of my friends hands through another dimension vortex. As I went hurtling, from Bevelle to nothingness, all the memories flashed back in my head. The first time I saw Seymour, meeting Yuna in Luca and feeling that first sense of belonging. Noticing TIdus's love for Yuna and her small recognition of it. Lulu and Wakka's constant bickering which served to be cuter than any thing I had seen. Auron and his advice to me on the Mi'ihen Highroad. The image of Seymour coming back to life, and seeing Rikku one last time to realize she was truly a good friend. Tears ran down my face as I saw how weak I was through it all. I must have gotten comfortable. But getting all angry towards the end must have scared them all. Only can I wish that if I ever see them again...They will welcome me as they did before. I had to go..I had to save my friend. I only hope everything I did for Yuna, and the talks and wisdom we shared together wouldn't go unnoticed. For I remember all the time,

Love is _forever.  
_Friends **never** _fade_.  
Our _hearts_will always be_one_..

((If you wish to continue on with Mercury's adventure through the dimension, then you can read the sequil to this, from Phaynes POV, but Mercury is in it a lot. Thank for reading. I know it was a stupid story but I got really bored with it after the fourth chapter...Ok, I'll admit FFX was never a true fav. of mine but its all good. Read and Review and don't forget to check out the story "SAFE HAVEN" its located in Jak and Daxter...thanks!))


End file.
